


let’s stop running from love

by dulset



Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: 5 Fine Frøkner scene but in Skam NL S3, Dutch!Even is named Blue, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulset/pseuds/dulset
Summary: He finally looks up. Blue is offering him a small nervous smile. “She was never that for me. I’ve never felt anything close to that,” he stares into Lucas’s eyes like he’s about to share a secret, then he says in a whisper, “not until you.”Lucas stares back and with all the air that’s left in his lungs, he whispers back, “me too,” he offers up a smile now that he can finally breathe again, “not until you.”(or: the 5 Fine Frøkner scene except Lucas finally met his Even and it’s happening to him this time)
Relationships: Lucas van der Heijden/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	let’s stop running from love

**Author's Note:**

> So to avoid confusion, I decided to name Dutch!Even as Blue. I came up with it because stan twitter somehow made him to be a flower boy so i took it from the Dutch translation of the word flower which is Bloem.
> 
> I fancasted ig user ninonorth as Blue, based on this [ tweet ](https://twitter.com/takoyakisak/status/1250013548291317762?s=21)

Lucas wishes it was all just a dream instead. He can still feel the phantom touch Blue’s fingers, lips, left on every part of his body. He wishes it was all just a dream so the fact that the side of the bed he has started associating as Blue’s has now gone cold doesn’t hurt as much as it does. 

He rolls over to the now cold side and is greeted by the smell of flowers and fresh earth. He should’ve known the other boy wouldn’t stay; he should’ve expected that all he ever leaves behind are memories that keep Lucas wanting more. And the more he wants, the more it slips through his fingers. Yet as he breathes more of the smell Blue left behind on his sheets, he can’t help but still want.

It takes a lot of effort for him to get up and fix himself before dragging himself to the kitchen. He can already hear his roommates’ chatters, Ralph above everyone else’s. He has no idea what time Blue left so if he bumped into anyone of his roommates again, Lucas wouldn’t able to hear the end of it from them again. All he wants is to curl up in bed and pretend the boy who took up all the crevices in his heart at such short time is still cuddled close to him. All he wants is to not be reminded of how unworthy he feels next to his flower boy; and he was about to turn around and lock himself to his room when Ralph announces his presence to the whole flatshare.

“Oh, sunshine boy is finally awake! And here I thought I’d get to try your boyfriend’s cooking,” Lucas is greeted by the sight of all his roommates huddled around a figure hunched over the stove, a figure who looks suspiciously like the missing puzzle in his bed. 

Lucas is rooted to his spot. So, when the figure turns around with a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other, stalks to where he is stood, and presses a quick kiss to his lips, a sound he never thought he could make gets punched out of his chest (one he would soon deny of making).

“Good morning, sunshine,” Blue gives him one of the small smiles he now knows are reserved only for him. He can’t bring himself to smile back, not yet. He’s still having trouble processing the sight before him. Blue never left. He’s here, in Lucas’s flatshare, cooking breakfast for everyone as if he’s always lived here as well. This feels way too domestic but he can’t dwell on it. They still have things to talk about, unsettled matters that could still lead to Blue walking out that door with Lucas’s heart with him.

He stands silent longer than socially acceptable that when Ralph, Liv, and Esra excuse themselves without even a bite of the eggs Blue made, he still can’t voice his protests.

Blue sets down the pan on the table beside him and gently cups Lucas’s face with his two hands. He’s looking worriedly back at him, and Lucas has to shake himself mentally to bring himself back to earth.

“What’s wrong?” Blue asks, gentle eyes, always so gentle. Lucas shakes himself again and yet all he can bring himself to say is, “You’re still here.” It comes out as a whisper, he still can’t believe he got him to stay.

“I’m still here.” The other boy frowns like he knows the self-deprecating thoughts running in his head right now. He wants to look down but Blue raises his head again with the hands still cupped to his cheeks and tilts his head to give him a deeper kiss, one he’s quick to respond to this time. He ends it faster than Lucas would have preferred and presses another chaste kiss on his forehead before fixing his eyes on him.

Lucas finally remembers why he’s here in the first place. He pushes Blue’s hands away and steps a foot farther from him. Guilt settles in his chest when he sees the hurt in the other boy’s eyes but he ignores it as he clears his throat.

“Does Anne know you’re here?”

Confusion clouds Blue’s face, “We’re not together anymore, Lucas. Why would she care where I’m at?”

“Well, the last time you said that, I see you two days later starting on your project you said will be dedicated to the love of your life. It’s not that hard to think I’m out of the picture when it’s her that’s your muse.” He can feel the his throat constricting again, he’s finding it hard to speak but he has to settle this once and for all. If he’s going to break his heart then Lucas wants to have the little control that he has. “It’s not that hard to connect the dots when you’re making out in front of everyone.”

Lucas can’t help thinking it’s his fault. That Blue didn’t want to hide, that he doesn’t want a boyfriend who can’t admit what they have out loud. That he’d rather go back to someone who can.

Blue lets out a soft sigh, “I promise you, we haven’t been together since I started pursuing you.” He turns to the table and mixes the egg all around just to have something to do with his hands, “It’s just that she was a comfort zone for so long that it was just so easy to go back to habit.”

Lucas didn’t speak, he’s now memorizing the patterns of the wooden floor under him. He can’t look at Blue because then he’ll know he still has questions; but he also knows that Blue knows something else is bugging him. The taller boy pushes himself off the table and stands closer to Lucas; if he lifts his head, he might be able to kiss him, “You were right about the project. But it’s an ongoing series, that painting wasn’t the one that held that title,”

He finally looks up. Blue is offering him a small nervous smile. “She was never that for me. I’ve never felt anything close to that,” he stares into Lucas’s eyes like he’s about to share a secret, then he says in a whisper, “not until you.”

Lucas stares back and with all the air that’s left in his lungs, he whispers back, “me too,” he offers up a smile now that he can finally breathe again, “not until you.”

Blue’s face breaks into a smile and just when Lucas thought he’s finally getting a kiss, the taller boy backs away and walks to the radio that was apparently playing all this time to turn up the volume, “This song though!”

It took Lucas a while to recognize the song but then the first verse comes on and realizes it’s a Troye Sivan song. He lets out a scoff and Blue gives him an offended look at that.

“This is like that Twitter meme,” he says while the boy in front of him is swaying along to the music, “Yeah?” 

He laughs while Blue pushes his face to Lucas’s as he mouths _Oh my my my_ into his cheek, “Bitches be so fine then boom! A Troye Sivan stan.”

The taller boys stops dancing at that to let out a surprised laugh, “Oh yeah? You think I’m fine?”

“That’s what you got from that? Besides, only my muse deserves to be called fine by me,” and he knows Blue doesn’t believe the bullshit he spewed because there’s a certain glint in his eyes; something tells him this boy can see through his eyes the Tumblr which ended up filled with his face, the countless pieces he’s dedicated for him, every brushstroke, every pencil scratch inspired by the beautiful lines of this wonderful boy in front of him.

The radio cackles in its staticky sound yet it perfectly puts into words, into song the feelings floating in the air in the moment, “ _Oh my my my, living for your every move_...”

“Say it,” at this point Blue has pushed their foreheads together yet his eyes are still glued to Lucas’s, “Hm?”

“Say it,” he repeats, his right hand returning to its spot in Lucas’s cheek. Lucas takes hold of the hand on his cheek, runs circles with his thumb on the back of the other’s palm. He feels himself lose all the tension he’s felt in the past few weeks, and with the lightness of his heart he gives in, “You’re my muse,” as if he could ever deny Blue anything. And then he adds, because it’s the truth, “The man of my dreams.”

No one’s paying attention to the radio anymore, a background music to the movie that they’re in “ _Let’s stop running from us, running from us_...”

Blue’s other hand claims Lucas’s other cheek as well; and just as Lucas grabs to take hold of that hand too, his flower boy speaks, “As you are mine.”

In this moment, he’s suddenly glad this isn’t a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter @ [isakmaki](https://twitter.com/isakmaki)
> 
> let’s talk about skam


End file.
